Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a catalyst for Fischer-Tropsch synthesis and a method for preparing the same, and a method for preparing a modified molecular sieve carrier.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, light olefins are prepared by one-step Fischer-Tropsch synthesis, but the produced light olefins often are formed with low selectivity. The low selectivity restricts commercial scale production of light olefins by the Fischer-Tropsch synthesis.
Molten iron is a typical catalyst for improving the selectivity of light olefins. However, molten iron has poor mechanical performance and often results in blockage of the catalyst bed or scale formation. This decreases the production efficiency.